harry potter and the crazy frog
by le griffon
Summary: c'est un délire qui a vu le jour en environ 24H avec ma cousine qui m'a donné envie de retapper entièrement le roman. en commençant par le 1 S'il vous plait, voilà voilà...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the crazy frog

**Chapitre I: Celui qu'avait survécut même s'il aurait pas dût…**

Il y eu un long bêlement retentissant, composé de dizaines de voix fendant la nuit:

-Bouaaaaaaaaaaah! Qui a éteint la lumière?

-Nom de Dieu! Maman, t'es toujours au bout du fil? Allô? Allô?

-Hiiiîîîîîî! Plus d'eau chaude dans la baignoire!

Tout en levant un sourcil désappointé, le professeur Dumdumdubidou fixa avec hébétude, non, tenta de fixer son briquet magique. Bah, fait trop noir de toute façon.

Il y eu un crissement de pneu et des phares de voiture éclairèrent le grand bonhomme barbu, planté comme un haricot magique devant la plaque du 4, Privet Drive.

Il tenta d'esquisser un pas vers le jardin.

-BAAAAAM!

-Rogogjroteodkjjsdgjhgq! De trottoir! Jura méchamment l'escogriffe en se relevant.

-Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaou!

-Professeur Mac Gogol, Inutile de se foutre de moi! Tout le monde n'est pas nyctalope…

Il y eut un pouf pétaradant qui ameuta les derniers voisins qui s'étaient résignés à dormir.

-Comment avez-vous sût que c'était moi? Interrogea une voix de femme sévère.

-Chérie, j'ai jamais vu d'autres chats porter un kilt.

-Argh!

Il esquissèrent quelques pas tous les deux avant de s'asseoir sur le trottoir en tâtonnant. Le professeur Mac Gogol se bouina contre son supérieur:

-Professeur, j'avoue n'être pas restée sur ce mur uniquement pour le plaisir de vos grands yeux… J'ai… a vrai dire…

Le professeur Dumdumdubidou hocha gravement la tête:

-Oui… A vrai dire, je le pressentait vaguement…

-Alors c'est vrai? Toutes les fabriques de yaourts d'Angleterre ont… Oh Albus!

-Elles ont sautées. Mais comment leur en vouloir. Ils sont un peu cons, et après la défaite de Côte-de-porc ils avaient tous besoin de se défouler….

-Et merde! Qu'est ce que je vais manger au petit dèj? Mais je… Voulais vous parler de autre chose… On dit que Lili et James… Qu'ils ont fait une indigestion mortelle après avoir mangé des flageolets avariés…

Le débile à coté d'elle continua a hocher la tête…

-Mais ce n'est pas tout… On dit aussi que dans un dernier élan d'instinct maternelle, humant une odeur de cochon grillé, Lili Potter ai laissé la boite de flageolet près de son fils Harry qui dormait paisiblement, avant de succomber. Et quand Le-guguss-à-queue-tirbouchonnée-dont-tout-le-monde-a-peur est arrivé, il les a trouvé morts et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de finir la boite de flageolet. Cela l'a fait exploser juste à coté de Harry, projetant sur la tête du nourrisson un carton en relief très solide ainsi qu'un bout de son cerveau que l'enfant dévora à belle dents. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il semble que Harry ait lui aussi mangé des flageolets et qu'il semble immunisé contre les légumes avariés...

Le professeur Dumdumdubidou prit un caramel dans sa poche et se mit à le mâchonner lentement.

-En effet, c'est très étrange.

-Au fait!

Le professeur Mac Gogol se redressa et entreprit de mettre en valeur son corsage puis repris:

-Qu'est ce que nous attendons?

-L'enfant. J'ai décidé de confier Harry à son oncle et sa tante. Cette famille d'abrutis nous dressera ce petit con jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge, mwéhéhéhé…

-En âge de quoi?

-En âge d'être propre. Vous nous voyez en train de changer des couches Minerva?

-Je nous voit en train de faire toutes sortes d'autres choses Albus….

Au moment où ça allait vraiment partir en couille. On vit une lumière s'approcher.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Interrogea anxieusement la prof.

-C'est Aride, je l'ai chargé de ramener le morveux.

Une silhouette immense tenant une sorte de vieux truc en bois enflammé dans la main apparût à l'entrée de la rue et s'approcha des deux tâches.

-Professeurs… Me voilà enfin.

-Tu a fait vite Aride!

-C'est parce que le jeune Sinus Bloc m'a prêté sa trottinette magique.

-Bah! Et elle est où, demanda sèchement le prof Mac Gogol.

Aride montra d'un geste le truc enflammé avant de le jeter dans une poubelle alentour.

-Hum, fit Dumdum, Et où est Harry?

Aride, solide créature de deux mètres cinquante, pourvu d'une choucroute garnie à la place de la tête dont dépassait deux yeux larmoyants de la taille de balles de tennis, se gratta la cuisse et fouilla dans les multiples poches de son manteau en poil de moufette.

-J'espère que je me suis pas trop assis dessus pendant le voyage, dit-il en sortant un tas de haillons sur lequel s'était collé un chewing-gum déjà mâché.

Avec curiosité, les deux enseignant se penchèrent sur le bébé. Le professeur Mac Gogol fronça les sourcils en relevant une mèche de cheveux de jais du visage de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi il y a un verre et marqué fragile sur son front? Interrogea t-elle.

-L'était super méga dur le carton en relief.

-Bon allons-y, bailla Mac Gogol (trop intéressé par la réponse déjà).

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa le linge improvisé de Harry et le balança avec son contenu sur le paillasson des Dursley en beuglant:

-Allez! Salut Harry, au plaisir de te revoir…

A ces mots l'équipe de joyeux crétins s'en alla, Mac Gogol jouant un air funèbre sur sa cornemuse, Dumdumdubidou oubliant de tout rallumer et Aride mettant un couvercle sur la poubelle dont sortaient maintenant des flammes de plus d'un mètre.

Dans son sommeil, Harry se retourna, agrippant au passage une sorte de mot griffonné et illisible, qu'avait quand même glissé Dumdum à la dernière seconde.

Un petits sourire éclaira sa face. Bien sur, il savait qu'il était une star, que tout le monde le craindrai, car of course, il était celui qui avait résisté aux flageolets avariés. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre, c'est que une heure plus tard, les gaz sécrétés par la trottinette en feu ferait sauter la poubelle, alarmant ainsi toute la maison Dursley. Ce dont il se doutait encore moins, c'est que dans tout le pays, pour fêter sa résistance aux légumes secs, des sorciers faisaient sauter des fabriques de yaourts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II: Là où les invasions de termites empêchent de lire le courrier:

A vrai dire…En y regardant de plus prêt, rien ne laissait voir qu'une autre famille vivait là…

SBAAAAAAAAM!

-Allez! Debout bande de dégénérés!

La tante Pétunia passa la tête par la porte du placard où Harry les enfermait pour la nuit avec son époux et son fils unique avant de pousser un hurlement strident. Elle se mangea au sol avant de se gondoler comme un gros ver en continuant à glapir:

-Ah mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuu. AaaAaaaaaaaah!

Son oncle, Vernon Dursley, sortit à son tour du placard, emmenant avec lui le cousin de Harry, Père Dodu. A eux deux, ils parvinrent avec difficulté à remmener Pétunia se reposer dans son placard.

-Ben quoi? Sourit Harry devant leurs regards mauvais…

L'oncle Vernon pointa sur lui un index hystérique:

-Pour-quoi-as-tu-fait-ça? Rugit-il d'une voix saccadée.

-Mééééééééééééheuuh! C'était trop marrant. Rien que pour la faire chier…

Peu à peu, sa tante sembla surmonter sa crise et se mit à glapir:

-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Je ne peux pas le supporter! Trop de pression! Il avait ça sur le caillou (Elle montra une longueur de environ un centimètre aux autres à l'aide de ses doigts), je lui avait carrément tout coupé! Et ce matin! Et ce matin il a des dreds!

Toutes la famille se mit à se gondoler en cœur (n'heureusement qu'ils ne s'étouffent au moins pas avec leur langue)

Harry fixa avec satisfaction ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient maintenant dans le milieu du dos. Il n'avait pas eu un instant l'intention de les garder mais ça valait le coup d'attendre la fin de la journée avant de les couper. Rien que pour profiter des crises d'épilepsies quasi permanentes de la petite famille.

-C'est comme… Comme… vagit Père Dodu, Comme la fois où il a libéré tous les animaux du zoo, sous prétexte qu'il s'ennuyait.

Et ils se mirent à rouler de plus belle.

-Oh! Vos gueule, Rugit Harry, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de tyran.

-En plus…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Notre placard est remplit de termiiiiiiiiiites. Baaahhhh, les termites sont partout…

-Mais oui! On lui dira.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette se fit entendre:

Harry traîna nonchalamment les pieds jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit, trouvant sur le pas de la porte une enveloppe jaunit et cachetée.

A peine eu t-il saisit l'objet qu'un troupeau de termite en chaleur lui sauta dessus et dévorèrent l'enveloppe et tout ce qu'elle contenait.

-Et ben merde! Jura Harry, effectivement, il y a peut-être un peu trop de Termites dans cette maison.

Les jours suivants, un nombre incalculables de ces lettres parvinrent à Harry, (découvertes en ouvrant la marmite de pot-au-feu, remontant du siphon des toilettes, cachés dans l'armoire, sous les slips…) malheureusement toujours dévorées par les insectes en folie. Le supplice fût heureusement abrégé car la maison s'écroula au bout d'une semaine, trop rongée pour pouvoir encore supporter la poids de ses habitants, et principalement celui de Père Dodu.

C'est donc dans l'attente que la maison soit reconstruite que Harry et ses trois esclaves partirent se percher en haut de l'île de la tortue, sur une mini-île à peu près déserte (Reste Jack Sparow, on sait pas trop ce qu'il fout là…) pour prendre des vacances.

-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, trop bien le temps! Je crois que je vais aller faire trempette.

En trois secondes, le ciel se couvrit et il se mit à pleuvoir à verse, avec des éclairs, du tonnerre et tout.

C'est donc relativement de mauvaise humeur que Harry alla se terrer dans la maison rudimentaire (genre nid du marsupilami mais en plus grand) que lui avait construit les Dursley. Bon eux, ils dormaient dans la niche.

Soudain il y eu un grand bruit à travers la jungle et un troupeau de perroquets grincheux s'envolèrent..

-Ben quoi? J'aimerai vous y voir, je mesure plus de deux mètres moi!

Aride regarda à droite et à gauche et enfin…en haut.

-Et Harry! Descend jeune homme, il faut qu'on parle!

Harry jeta un œil au troll qui se trouvait juste en dessous du nid avant de descendre de son perchoir, sous les cris affolés des Dursley (Qui avaient recommencés à rouler partout en faisant des bruits de sucions ignobles.).

Le jeune garçon descendit à l'aide d'une liane et atterrit devant Aride qui était là on ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-C'est normal, je ne l'ai pas encore dit. Bon Harry, tu es un sorcier.

-Oooooooh Cash! Mais Cré bon diou! T'en fait quoi du suspens qu'il faut laisser au lecteur?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Moi je fait mon boulot… et mon boulot c'est de te dire que tu es un sorcier et de te donner ça.

A ces mots il lui tendit l'enveloppe:

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt!

-Et, déconne pas, on t'en a envoyé exactement 2457544, alors fait pas chier!

-Ouai bon…

Sans attendre davantage, Harry, du haut de ses onze ans, décacheta le message et se mit à lire:

_Collège poudlard, école farfelue._

_Directeur: Albus Dumdumdubidou, grand manitou etc… élu six fois d'affilé sourire le plus charmeur par les lectrices de sorcière-hebdo, juste avant ce connard de Gilderoy Lockart._

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Vous êtes d'ors et déjà inscrit au collège Poudlard. Si vous ne venez pas, c'est pas grave, personne ne vous regrettera, mais si vous venez, la liste de vos livres est jointe ainsi que le billet du Poudlard express qui partira de je ne sais plus quel quai, et je ne sais plus quel jour, mais c'est environ vers la fin des vacances._

_Allez salut…_

_Minerva Mac Gogol, concubine du directeur._

-Au moins c'est clair, dit Harry. Bon ben j'y vais alors…

-Et ça t'étonne pas plus que ça?

-De quoi?

-Ben d'être un sorcier.

Harry lui lança son regard le plus charmeur:

-A vrai dire… J'ai toujours sût que j'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et j'arrivais déjà à faire des trucs très bizarres qui faisaient se gondoler mon oncle et ma tante… Je m'imagine qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit, les petit sad!

-Exact! Rugirent les principaux concernés qui avaient tout entendu. Jamais nous n'accepterons dans la famille quelqu'un qui sais faire de la magie et qui résiste aux empoisonnements alimentaires! Tes parents au moins ont eu la décence de succomber à leur mal de ventre.

-Comment! S'écria Harry, les larmes aux yeux, Mes parents sont morts d'une indigestion en phase terminale! Mais vous m'aviez toujours dit qu'ils s'étaient fait déchiqueter par une moissonneuse batteuse alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans un champs de maïs.

-Quoi! Rugit Aride, Des gens aussi doué que Lili et James ne pouvaient pas se faire avoir par un instrument d'origine mordue.

-D'origine quoi?

-Mordue. Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques. En tout cas, saches que si tes parents sont morts, toi avec une boite de haricot tu as réussi à éliminer la menace qui planait sur le monde.

-De quoi?

-Un mage noir aux pouvoirs maléfiques…

-Et qui s'appelait comment?

-Hum…Je n'aime pas trop le dire…

-Vous pourriez essayer de l'écrire,

-Non, déglutit Aride, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit, mais je vais te faire un rébus.

-Ben voyons…

-Et bien, mon premier est une partie du corps, mon deuxième est "de", mon troisième est un animal de la ferme.

-Œil-de-bœuf?

-Humhum…

-Cul-de-poule? Ou alors tête-de-veau?

-BBBaaaaaaaaaah! Bon voilà il s'appelait Côte-de-porc! T'es content là?

-Ouh! Oulah du calme!

-Arrrrrrgh! Allons-y avant que je ne m'énerve plus…

-Ben on va où?

-Sur le chemin de travers pour t'acheter tes fournitures.

C'est à ce moment là ,que l'oncle Vernon intervint, enfin remis de ses émotions:

-Je refuse de lui payer cette école! On a déjà du mal à se racheter une nouvelle baraque.

Sans un mot, Aride sortit une guitare électrique de sa poche et la pointa sur Père Dodu. Aussitôt, une patte de poulet toute raide lui poussa au dessus de la tête.

-Nom mais oh! Il fait pas chier lui déjà!

Toute la famille retomba en crise d'épilepsie.

-Let's go Harry? Interrogea Aride.

-Ouais, c'est parti Aride.

A ces mots, il laissèrent les Dursley comme deux ronds de flan et se barrèrent avec la seule barque de l'île.

-Ca c'est un coup de chance d'avoir une telle embarcation… Mais Aride qu'est ce que vous faites? Allumez pas un feu dans la barque!

Enfin bon, ils firent quand même le reste du trajet à la nage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III: Le chemin de travers…

Aride désigna une petite boutique aux vitres crades qui pointait son museau entre deux boutiques de luxe londonienne. Harry tendit le cou à s'en faire craquer les cervicales pour tenter de lire le nom de la boutique, recouvert de deux centimètre d'une substance molle et dégoulinante.

-Ah beurk! Mais Aride, c'est de la bave!

-C'est normal, on est au bisou baveux…

-Ben voyons, et qu'est ce qu'on va faire dans un pub complètement pourrit?

-Fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais… Il suffit de savoir comment se débrouiller.

A ces mots ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre dont s'échapper une répugnante odeur de chou bouilli et de bière fermenté. Harry tenta de surmonter sa peur quand il vit la douzaine de faciès de croque-mitaines tournées vers lui, ou plutôt vers sa cicatrice. Il y eu cinq seconde de silence et soudain tout le monde se leva et sauta sur Harry en poussant des hurlements d'allégresse.

-Chérie, chérie, vous m'aimer! Vous m'aimez! Vagit Harry.

-Tiens Harry, intervient Aride, tu vois l'espèce de merde avec une robe violette et un turban géant qui empeste l'ail. Ouais, celui qui se mouche à moitié sur ta chemise. Je te présente le professeur Pucelle. A Poudlard il t'enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Trop hype! Et mais lâche moi merde!

Et c'est en traînant un professeur Pucelle, que Harry et Aride se dirigèrent dans la cour du bisou baveux, un coin ou traînait un gros tas de poubelles odorantes.

-Et bien comment on entre sur le chemin de travers dont tu me parlais tt à l'heure.

-C'est une bonne question, et bien, soit on déplace toutes les poubelles qui dissimulent le trou, soit on passe par le vide ordure que tu vois là.

-J'ai envie de me pendre. Soupira Harry, Je préfère déplacer les poubelles que m'abaisser à passer dans ce tuyau pestilentiel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nos deux amis marchaient tranquillement dans une rue encombrée de tarés dans leur genre, de boutique minuscules mode 1900 et de vendeur ambulants de montres et de lunette de soleil made in Taiwan.

-Bon, c'est parti Harry, on va commencer par aller à Grignote, la banque des sorciers. Tu as de la chance qui tes parents t'ai laissé un joli petit magot.

Ils arrivèrent devant un gigantesque bâtiment en forme de porte monnaie gardé par des gobelins unijambistes. Ils s'adressèrent à un des nombreux guichets.

-S'cusez moi, intervint Aride. Vous pourriez nous mener jusqu'au compte de Mr Potter?

-MMMmmmh! Bien sûr, suivez moi…

Après dix minutes de cavalcades sur des chemins de mines plus ou moins accidentés(genre montagne russes) dans des chariots rudimentaires, notre équipe de joyeux imbéciles parvinrent à atteindre le coffre de Harry.

-Bon maintenant Mr Potter, grinça le gobelin, mettez votre main dans cet analyseur d'empruntes digitales… Bien… Hum, puis la tête dans l'analyseur de rétine… La suite, voilà, retire ta tête avant de continuer… now, tu va rester une heure sous cette lampe à UV.

-Oh putain!

Une heure plus tard…

-Damned, on dirait que j'ai passé une semaine à la plage!

-Ouai ben hein! Il ne te reste qu'une seule épreuve...

-Dans le genre?

-Il faut que tu mette ton cul dans cette bassine d'eau tout en restant habillé.

-Mais j'hallucine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mais c'est quoi ces contrainte naze, gémit Harry en sortant de la banque avec une grosse bourse bien remplie, maintenant j'ai le cul trempé.

-La vie est malheureusement faite de choix douloureux. Et pis d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai le cul mouillé puisque j'ai dût récupérer le truc dans le coffre n) machin pour le professeur Dumdumdubidou.

-C'était quoi, interrogea Harry qui avait vaguement aperçut un truc de la taille d'un œuf de poule enveloppé dans de la cellophane.

-T'occupe morpion, c'est pas de ton age.

-Au fait, glapit Harry en faisant un sourire plein de dents à Aride, tu sais quel jour on est? Hein tu sais quel jour? C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu le savais ça? Alors tu me fais un cadeau hein! Je veux ça!

-(Sale gosse), songea Aride en regardant le poulet que lui indiquai Harry. Ouai! Ouai! Je vais te l'acheter ton pigeon.

-Trop bien. Bon pendant que tu te charge de me la procurer et d'acheter mes bouquins, mes ingrédients, etc. Moi je vais dans la boutique de prêt à porter de Mme Quipu.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry s'en fut en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Quand il entra dans le magasin de fringues, il s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il y avait un énorme connard qui avait posé son cul sur un des tabourets de la boutique. Il essaya de se dissimuler derrière la nouvelle collection de string magiques, mais en vain, l'ignoble pustule l'avait déjà repéré et lui bondit dessus. L'horreur était une sorte de vraie bombe sexuelle aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris métallisés. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas avant de commencer à parler d'une voix traînante:

-Zalut! (Et oui ça casse…) Toi zaussi tu vas zallez à Poudlard, pas vrai. Ze suis Drago Malofoy. Ze suis trop fort. Zzoyons potes!

-Hum, (un autre jour peut-être, déchet de l'humanité…) pourquoi pas…

Maisjesuistrèspréssédésoléilfautquejem'enailleallersalut…

Au moment où Harry allait s'en aller, le jeune homme lui attrapa la manche.

-Oh regarde zza, dit-il en montrant Aride qui traversait la rue pour aller dans la magasin de chaudrons. On dirait zune zzorte de débile, mon papa m'a dit que zzétait le garde-zazze du zâteau.

-Vouai, c'est à peu près ça, admit Harry en tentant de se dégager, mais il n'est pas débile, je le trouve génial, en plus il est trop gentil avec moi, il m'a acheté un poulet.

-Vouai, moi zà ta plazze, ze me méfierai de lui, il est zûrement danzeureux. Mon papa il dit que quand ils zétaient tout les deux à Poudlard, il ze bourrait la gueule et il mettait le feu à zon lit.

-Heuh, j'avoue que ça je ne peux pas le démentir.

-Dis?

-Voui?

-Pourquoi t'as le cul mouillé?

-Ah , va chier, je me barre!

A ces mots, Harry se leva et laissa le garçon zozoteur comme un gros cake. Il prit les affaires dont il avait besoin sans les essayer et paya rapidement avant de se barrer. Une fois dans la rue, il entendit le canon blond gueuler:

-Ze ne le zuporterai pas! Tant d'impolitezzze! ZE…ZE… PAPA!PAPAAAA! Aide MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Pauvre mec, songea Harry en rejoignant Aride entre un magasin de pagaie et une boutique de couteau à beurre géant.

-Tiens, au fait Aride, c'est quoi c'est couteaux géants?

-Ah, ça, j'oublie toujours que tu ne connais pas bien notre monde, ce sont des couteaux à beurre géants et volants, on les utilise pour se déplacer ou pour jouer au sandwich, le sport préféré des sorciers.

-Ah ok. D'après la liste, il ne me reste plus qu'a aller m'acheter une baguette magique.

-Vouai, chez Mr Ôlevendeur, un vieux, très vieux qui vit dans sa boutique, qui se trouve justement là…

Ah ces mots le groupe (de deux) entra dans un magasin d'une rare austérité, recouvert de petites boites marronnasse. A cet instant, un petit homme grisonnant qui perdait ses tifs leur fit des grimaces derrière le comptoir.

-Bonjour Aride, bonjour Harry, et pas la peine de cacher ta marque de carton mon garçon. Je suis Mr Ôlevendeur, je peux vous aider. D'ailleurs je me souviens très bien de vos parents, quand ils sont venus me voir. Votre père, une baguette molle en ciboulette avec dedans un testicule de crapaud.

Harry fit une grimace.

-Et votre mère bien sûre, deux centimètre, en bambou, avec dedans trois poils pubiens du professeur Dumdumdubidou.

Harry vomit à la face du petit homme.

-Oui, bon, on va vous trouver une baguette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait essayé un monticule de baguettes qui avaient fait respectivement apparaître Donald, PPDA, Napoléon, Mitterrand en couche pampers.

-Ben okay ben….

-Monsieur Potter, essayez encore celle-ci s'il vous plait.

Il lui tendit un très longue baguette. Harry la secoua et fit apparaître une épaisse tartine beurrée.

-Apparemment c'est elle. C'est très étrange, vraiment très étrange…

-…

-Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi c'est étrange?

-Ben non, je m'en fiche un peu…

-Tant pis, je vous le dit quand même. Figurez vous que cette baguette, 1m 10 (pouvez aussi l'utiliser comme canne), bois de salsifis, possède une jumelle qui contient le même ingrédient magique, une paroi vaginale de la poule aux œufs d'or. Et c'est justement grâce à l'aide de cette baguette que le-crétin-lointain-cousin-des-phacochères-dont-on-a-pas-le-droit-de-dire-le-nom a réussi a décapsulé la boîte de haricots blancs qui mit fin à ses jours.

-Ouais ben, c'est cool mais moi je me barre, je ne dois pas décevoir mes fans, elle coûte combien cette baguettes?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-15 Gallions! Enfoiré!

-Bon, on y va?

-Ouais c'est partit… Au fait, il part quand le train?

-Aucune idée, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrai camper sur les quai de la gare pour être sur de pas le rater.

-Ah merde!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV: Rendez-vous sur la voix 9 cos π/2

-Je le séééééééééééé! Sa façon d'être à moi parfois vous déplééééééééé! Lalalalalalallalala!

-Ta gueule! tu chante comme une brêle!

Notre pauvre Harry se vit agresser par deux sortes de débiles aux cheveux flamboyants qui lui balancèrent dans la gueule un cadavre en décomposition.

-Et quoi! C'est pas ma faute si il faut que je campe sur le quai! En plus il faut que je chante à la guitare pour me faire de l'argent et m'acheter un sandwich, ça fait une semaine que j'ai rien mangé , je vais devenir anorexique…

-Si c'est pas déjà fait, répliqua une des deux teignes en récupérant le cadavre pour le jeter sur une dame qui passait.

Soudain on entendit un vagissement sauvage qui provenait d'un petit bout de femme au visage bovin, et aux cheveux comme un crinière ébouriffées.

Elle fonça sur le petit groupe et Harry remarqua que de la fumée lui sortait des naseaux.

-Ail! Fines Herbes! Vous avez encore décidé de faire chier le monde! C'est pas possible! Qui est ce pauvre garçon?

-Ben c'est juste un type qui chante comme une casserole!

La petite femme avait une voix de madone, des cheveux flamboyants comme ceux de ces fils et elle traînait derrière elle un grand gringalet à la face d'ahuri recouvert de tâches de sons et une mini-pouffe qui avait même pas dix ans et qui mâchait bruyamment son chewing-gum. Harry remarqua que les lanières de son string en cuir étaient accrochées derrières ses oreilles.

En voyant un tel amas de gens louches, il se décida à poser la question fatidique:

-Dites, vous sauriez pas comment on arrive sur le quai 9 cos π/2?

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux rond.

-Ca alors, glapis Ail (ou Fines Herbes, impossible à dire vu que ces deux là étaient jumeaux) Ce joueur de banjo va entrer à Poudlard! T'a vu Don! Comme ça tu te fais un pote!

Le concerné, le gars ahuri tourna lentement la tête vers Harry pour le fixer avec un regard globuleux tendit que la mère enchaînait:

-Enchanté, je suis Mme Molle Rondelet, Tous mes fils vont à Poudlard, Il y a juste Chipie (Elle montre la mini-pouffe), elle, elle ira l'année prochaine. Si tu veux savoir comment accéder au quai, il te suffit d'observer Percil.

Elle indique un dernier type au cheveux roux avec des culs de bouteille et un visage sec ravagé par le travail. Il se tient bien droit devant la voix. Soudain, on entend un "Tchou-tchou!" retentissant et là le gars se jetta sous le train en hurlant "Géronimooooooooooo!".

-Et ben c'est gai! Commenta Harry tandis que tous les gens autour se mettaient à hurler et à jeter leurs valise dans les airs.

Au bout de quelques secondes tout redevient calme. On vit juste quelques gus qui étaient par terre parce qu'ils avaient été assommés par une valise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, dit Mme Rondelet , si tu as peur ce n'est pas la peine de crier "Géronimo!", mais évite de fermer les yeux, sinon tu pourrai te tromper de voie et te faire vraiment écraser, comme ce pauvre Percil en première année, il n'a plus jamais retrouvé un visage normal.

-Neuh! Et les gens ne s'étonnent pas de voir tous ces gens se suicider sur la même voie en hurlant "Géronimo!"

-Bah! Réplique Fines Herbes, les mordus n'ont jamais été très malins…

-Même s'ils sont quand même plus intelligents que Don. Finit Ail.

-Hé! Proteste se dernier, tandis que les jumeaux se jettent sous le train en hurlant exagérément en pressant une bouteille de ketchup pour que les passant se croient éclaboussés de sang.

-Vas-y, passe devant Don! Encourage la petite femme rondouillarde.

-D'a.. D'accord! Dit Harry, en tremblotant comme une lavette, mais en se forçant à le faire pour garder l'honneur. Après tout, il a résisté au haricots avarié, alors passer sous un train est une simple formalité.

Enfin prêt, il respire un grand coup et alors que la locomotive passe, se jette dessous en hurlant un "bOOOOYakAAaaaaaaa!" étouffé.

Le digne survivant est précipité dans un tourbillon magique où sont accroché des poster des Pink Floyd et de Marilyne Monroe avant de réatterrir tête la première sur un vieux quai tout pourri où se bouscule tout un tas de tarés avec des chapeaux pointus sur la tête. Harry reconnu les deux jumeaux qui s'amusaient à lancer le cadavre sur leur frère Percil et avaient réussi à lui faire embrasser le mort qu'il avait pris pour sa petite amie, Panée d'Eauclair.

Dans un grand fracas, Le petit brun vit tous le reste de la famille aux cheveux flamboyants atterrir à ses pieds.

Dans un pur désir de fuite, Harry se précipita vers la locomotive rouge, rouillée et moyenâgeuse qui était garée devant le quai, il entra à l'intérieur, et ignorant le papier peint psyckédélik, il se mit en quête d'une place inoccupée. Il trouva tout au bout du train, un compartiment complètement vide, il posa ses bagages dans les filets au dessus de sa tête, s'assis et…

-Pouêt!

Un haut-parleur se mit en marche et une voix nasillarde en sortit:

-Pas de chance! Vous êtes tombé sur le wagon piégé.

-(Ah ça craint, la vieille blague de l'an 40. On dirait que je suis tombé sur des comiques… --')

La fenêtre était entrouverte, et Harry pouvait entendre la conversation de la famille de rouquin:

-Don, dépêche toi, le train va partir. Mais attends, tu a quelque chose sur la joue…

En effet, les jumeaux s'étaient amusé à frapper leur petit frère avec le cadavre et un des yeux de celui-ci était tombé, s'enroulant autour de la tête de Don grâce à la fibre optique(ouai enfin je sais pas comment ça s'appelle…).

La locomotive laissa échapper un nuage de fumée verte et la petite famille se dispersa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Don entra dans la cabine, l'œil toujours accroché dans les cheveux et demanda:

-Je peut m'asseoir ici? Il n'y a plus de place nul part.

Harry acquiesça, Don s'assit et … "Pouêt!". (Bref…). Tout d'un coup Le rouquin s'agita, comme prêt à poser une question, l'air gêné, avant de se jeter à l'eau:

-Dit… Au fait ses vrai… enfin mes frères m'ont dit que tu étais acteur de film X, et qu'ils t'avaient vu dans "Le joueur de banjo banjotophile". C'est vrai?

-De QuoââaaaÂÂÂ! Mais non! Je suis, (attention tes oreilles), le super, le génial, le célibrissîme Harry Potter, celui qui a survécut aux flageolets, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça!

Il y eu un silence.

-Ah.

-Quoi! Mon nom ne te dit rien! C'est une honte! Un scandale un…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, car soudain , la porte s'ouvrit en grand et deux élèves entrèrent, un grand gars dodu à l'air mauvais et crétin ainsi qu'une petite brune aux cheveux en pétard avec des grandes dents de castor et un air supérieur:

-Salut! Vous n'auriez pas vu une bouteille de parfum? Bidonville a perdu son trésor de Lancôme magique!

Le dit-Bidonville acquiesça en grognant.

Tandis que Harry et Don répondait à la négative, la fille fit un pas en avant:

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Mignonne Ranger. J'adore faire plein de truc! Et par-dessus tout faire de la magie! Toi le rouquin, tu veux pas tenter un petit sort? Je suis sûre que ça va pas marcher!

Pour toute réponse, Don grogna, lui et Bidonville avaient l'air d'être potes. Finalement, il sortit en maugréant de sa poche un vieux rat ridé qui perdait ses poils et a qui il manquait la tête:

-Bon, je vais essayer de transformer Croûte en pâtée. (whow le jeu de mot!)

Il sortit de sa poche une baguette très courte et pointu et l'agita avec conviction au-dessus de la tête de l'animal en marmottant une formule. Il y un "Tagadak tsoin-tsoin" retentissant et le rat se mit debout en glapissant, saisit sa queue et se mit à fouetter son maître avec.

-Raté! Fit la fille d'un air satisfait, tu as juste réussi à transformer ton rat en sadomaso.

-Oh merde! Est-ce qu'il va rester comme ça? Déjà qu'il avait pas de tête!

-Tragique! Accorda Harry qui sombrait dans la déprime parce que Don ne le connaissait apparemment pas.

-Au fait vous vous appelez comment? Demanda Mignonne.

Ron se gratta la tête:

-Neuh, tu me laisse un temps de réflexion?

-Il s'appelle Don, coupa Harry, et moi je suis Harry Potter.

Les yeux de la peste se mirent à briller:

-Nan, c'est vrai? Je sais tout de toi! Je suis allé sur le site du professeur Dumdumdubidou où on peux voir toutes tes aventures en direct, grâces aux deux cents caméra qu'il a caché dans la maison des Dursley (même au chiottes et dans la douche!)!

-Ah ouai! Intervint Don, ma sœur regardait aussi.

-De quoi! De quoi? Le directeur de l'école se fait du fric en diffusant ma vie sur Internet!

-Ben quoi? T'avais qu'a pas être célèbre, la célébrité, c'est plus de vie privée.

-Mais alors, comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ai pas reconnu?

-Ils ont censuré ta tête pour éviter que toute les femmes en rut qui ont maté ta prometteuse anatomie ne te violent pas dans la rue.

-(Ce connard n'aurai pas pût censurer autre chose!)

Mignonne leur lança un regard méprisant.

-Bon, on y va Bidonville? J'ai encore plein de gens à emmerder, A plus!

Et elle sortit en emmenant la racaille derrière elle. Elle n'était pas sitôt sortit qu'une femme poussant un chariot entra:

-Alors les enfants… Grommela t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, vous voulez manger quelque chose?

-Heuh! Ouais avec plaisir, intervint Harry qui avait des sous plein sa bourse.

-Ca sera sans moi, dit Don d'un air sombre, ma mère m'a fait quatre sandwichs aux poils (de jambes voyons…), pourtant elle sait bien que je m'étouffe avec.

-Burk, bon donnez moi trois paquets de chocogrenouillettes.

La femme lui tendit trois paquets verts fluos avant de s'en aller en poussant son chariot.

Harry déballa une des friandise avant de s'arrêter brusquement:

-Aaaaaaaaah! Mon dieu, ils ont pas honte de mettre des batraciens vivants dans des plastiques! Gaaaah en plus elle avait pas d'air pour respirer elle est morte ratatinée comme un vieux sac!

-C'est la première fois que tu en vois? Récupère quand même la carte si tu ne veux pas la manger.

Avec un air dégoûté, Harry tandis la grenouille morte à Hedwidge, son pigeon, qui fixait la petite horreur avec des yeux gourmands. Le garçon sortit la carte.

-Il y en a dans chaque paquet de chocogrenouillettes, précisa Don je les collectionnes. J'essaie d'en avoir assez pour retapisser ma chambre avec.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry, et! Pourquoi je vois des jambes avec un caleçon et une robe retournée qui s'agitent dans tous les sens.

Don jeta un œil sur la carte:

-Ah t'a eu Dumdumdubidou, dit-il, je l'ai en triple celle là! Il adore les parties de jambes en l'air alors tu comprends… (La feinte pourrave…)

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry sentit un long frisson lui remonter le ventre en même temps qu'un long gargouillis sonore. Le plus gros connard de l'univers était à nouveau devant lui! Avec ses cheveux blonds et fillasse, son petit air supérieur de plaie boy (c'est bon hein…). Et la chemise assez transparentes pour laisser voir son soutien george.

Le garçon regarda Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que la première fois:

-On dit partout que des clampin ze zont vé coinzé par le cousin farzeur, z'est vrai?

-Ah, non, dit Don, on a vu aucuns cousins traîner par ici de toutes façon.

Harry regarda les deux garçons qui accompagnaient le connard de première. C'était deux grosses brutes épaisses, au visage aussi expressif que des portes de prison, l'un des deux avait mis son Tee-shirt à l'envers, et une énorme étiquette venait lui gratter le menton, l'autre mangeait une banane en se grattant la tête.

-Lui z'est Crabe et lui z'est gorille, dit le blondinet en indiquant ses chiens de gardes, puis il passa lascivement sa main sous sa chemise et se mordit la lèvre avant de repousser ses cheveux blonds en arrière en regardant Harry d'un air suggestif. Quand à moi, ze m'appelle Drago Malofoy.

Don vomit. Il essaya de le dissimuler en toux discrète, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu que le connard avait reçut la figures des morceaux de sandwichs aux poils non digérés. Le garçon s'essuya et ze…pardon, se mit à gueuler:

-Mon nom te fait rire! Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon papa dit que tout les Rondelet zavaient des gueules d'abrutis, et accezoirement, des zeveux roux. Ze ne zupporterai pas que tu te moques de moi (à ces deux macaques) Tapez le!

Les deux macaque tabassent Don, tout se finit plus ou moins bien, Draco et Harry observent la scène d'un air content. Le connard se tourna vers Harry:

-Tu est Zarry Potter n'est ze pas? Zi tu veux zavoir des conseils n'ezite pas à me demander. Trainer avec la racaille ne t'apportera que des zennuis.

-Neuh! Je me méfie des conseils d'un mec qui porte un soutif, riposta Harry, et puis je m'appelle Harry et pas Zarry! C'est Harry, avec un h aspiré comme les Haricots verts!

Il y eu un silences coupé des hurlements du blondinet:

-Ze… Ze, Ze ne le Zuporterai paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAssss! Papaaaaaaaa! Aide mouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ca jusqu'a ce que le rat de Don se mette à fouetter tout le monde et jette les zozos dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mignonne Ranger fit son grand retour.

-Vous feriez, bien de vous changez ,dit elle, on est bientôt arrivé.

-Oké, mais enlève la micro caméra que tu viens de coller sur le siège.

-Pas drôle…

Quand la bouffonne fut sortit. Les deux crétins se changèrent rapidement.

-Sympa, cet uniforme moulant qui laisse voir tes t… (Ceci est tiré d'une expérience très traumatisante et biographique)

-Ta gueule, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour regarder les tailles. (Et puis tu peux parler, ta robe de sorcier à toi t'arrive au dessus du genou, laissant apparaître tes jambes poilus.)

Il y eu un tchou tchou sonore, et la locomotive s'arrêta devant une minuscule gare avec un panneau énorme où était indiqué: Bois de Boulogne, faites gaffe si vous êtes mineur.

-Heuh? Interrogea Harry. Poudlard est pas censé se trouver en Angleterre?

-Ben j'sais pas.

Ils virent une énorme lanterne se balancer au dessus d'eux.

Une fille gueula, croyant l'arrivée d'un groupe de pédophiles en rut. Mais c'était pire, c'était Aride, et lui laisser une lanterne comme ça, c'était synonyme de mettre le feu à la forêt.

-Ca va Harry? Gueula t-il au dessus de la mêlée. Les premiers années, avec moi, dit-il en les entraînant d'un geste volontaire. Ils s'enfoncèrent doucement dans les boits jusqu'à arriver devant un lac. (Il y a un lac au boit de Boulogne?) et sur ce lac reposait un hors bord auquel étaient accroché de multiples cordes avec des ski nautiques.

-Bon, les petits nouveaux, c'est une tradition, pour votre arrivée au château, vous allez traverser le lac sur les skis, d'accords.

Pendant que tout le monde se préparait, l'homme gigantesque se pencha et glissa à l'oreille de Harry:

-Fait gaffe quand même, ne tombe pas! Chaque années il y en a une dizaines qui se font bouffer par le calmar géant. C'est ça la sélection naturelle Harry.

Quand Harry se mit sur ses ski nautiques, il tricha un peu et attacha les cordes autour de lui.

Heureusement car une fois sur l'eau, il ne tint pas trois seconde et s'explosa dans l'eau comme la moitié de ses petits camarades. Il gueula un bon coup quand Aride appuya sur l'accélérateur et se fit traîner, la tête sous l'eau une seconde sur deux. Il vit le connard blond lâcher sa poignée et lui sauter sur la tête en glapissant, il lui mit même un ski dans l'œil, c'est à partir de ce jour que Harry dût mettre des lunettes.

Il traversèrent le lac ainsi. Heureusement pour Don, un don pour le ski nautique inné lui avait été accordé à la naissance. Et Mignonne Ranger réussit également l'épreuve. A l'envers, mais elle la réussit quand même. Quand à Bidonville, le premier à être tombé dans le lac, il s'en sortit avec un bout de fesse en moins après s'être battu avec le calmar.

-Et toi! L'appela Aride, c'est toi qui a perdu ça?

Il lui tendit une bouteille de Trésor de Lancôme avec des yeux, que Bidonville saisit avec un plaisir jouissif avant de s'asperger abondamment, asphyxiant ainsi les élèves survivants.

Aride montra le ciel de son gros doigts boudiné:

-Regardez là-bas! Poudlard! Ah… Ah bah non, il y a des nuages, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

S'enfonçant dans la purée de pois, et après deux heures de marche dans la boue en traînant leur grosses valises, il arrivèrent enfin devant une immense porte en bois.

Aride saisit la main de cuivre qui permettait de toquer, frappa deux coups et la main lui resta dans le poing.

-T'as le démon, dit Drago, uhuhuh!


	5. Gheuh c'est pas un chapitre

Gheuh... Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste que j'avais oublié de me présenter, et "of course" de dire que rien n'est à moi, sauf... Rien, vu que j'ai pas insérré de nouveaux perso... Sauf si on considère que les perso remaniés sont tellements tordus et bousillé qu'ils ne sont plus ceux de J.K Rowling. Et dans ce cas personne n'en voudras. Bon c'est la première histouire que j'écrit que je met sur internet... Je diraipas que je suis une grande novice de l'écriture non plus... Et je sais pas qoi dire alors...


End file.
